The 1988 meeting of the American Motility Society (AMS) wishes to include a Symposium entitled "Cell Membrane Receptors - Structure and Function". The Symposium will involve 7 speakers (invited) who will give State of the Art lectures in plenary session on the following topics. - Structure of Cell Membranes and Receptors - Receptors: up-down regulation; internalization; desensitization - Adrenergic Receptors - Cholinergic Receptors - Peptidergic Receptors - G Proteins and Signal Transduction - Receptor Regulation of Ion Channels The proposed Symposium on Cell Membrane Receptors will provide the GI motility research community with the opportunity to hear and interact with nationally and internationally known scientists expert in the biology of receptors. The meeting will fill a need not met by previous meetings of the AMS or the American Gastroenterological Association and should provide the impetus for new avenues of research by members of the AMS. The AMS meeting will be held from October 2, 1988 to October 2, 1988. The Symposium will take place on Monday, October 3, 1988. The location of the meeting is the Asilomar Conference Center, Pacific Grove, CA.